


You Light up My Life

by chewdough



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bright Shouyou, Fluff, Kenma just loves Shouyou, Kinda but not really, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, how do i tag this??, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough
Summary: Shoyo is a bright light in Kenma's life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	You Light up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to write here but I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give constructive criticism ^-^

To Kenma, life was boring. Boring boring boring. 

Everyday, he did the same things over and over. Wake up, eat, go to school, eat again, take more classes, play volleyball, go home and probably eat once more before doing homework and going to bed. The only thing that made his days more interesting were his games, and even that didn’t help his boredom sometimes.

It was always like that, a routine that cycled forever with the same things, same people, same place, same actions, and it was tiring. Kenma would rather sleep all day and play on his PSP forever, but his parents or Kuroo would drag him out to do them anyways if he didn’t.

It was always like that until he met Hinata Shouyou. 

Shouyou was like the sun, shining brightly right in Kenma’s face with his cheerful and bubbly personality. It was nearly impossible to avoid him, always jumping around and being loud, his high-pitched voice filling the room. It wasn’t surprising that he caught Kenma’s attention. It would be odd if he didn’t. 

However, even if Shouyou did capture his attention, that wasn’t what made him slightly attached to the orange haired boy.

It was that he was never boring.

When Shouyou first appeared in his life, he was already interesting, striking a conversation with Kenma about his games and then about volleyball. Kenma was a bit surprised by the other boy’s passion in volleyball, staring as Shouyou rambled on about volleyball’s greatness along with a blinding smile. It made him feel, like many people say, butterflies in his stomach for the first time. It was an interesting feeling, almost exciting, and it certainly made a great impression in his mind. 

The second time Kenma saw Shouyou, the orange haired boy shocked everyone from Nekoma in their own court, jumping high enough that it looked like he was flying before spiking the ball, earning a point to Karasuno. It made Kenma feel in awe, and for the first time, he wanted to actually play volleyball, specifically with Shouyou.

Apparently, he wasn’t so subtle, as Kuroo had given him a knowing smirk before teasing him, making his face go red. That moment was definitely ingrained in his brain.

And it kept happening, Shouyou and his unpredictable personality making his way to Kenma’s heart. Every time he and Shouyou met, something interesting happened, and even if it was the same pattern over and over, it was never boring to witness Shouyou and his antics. Whether it was on court or not, he was always full of life and excitement, radiating to even Kenma, and he really enjoyed it. 

And he wanted Shouyou in his life forever, and truth be told, he had finally got it.

If Kenma was told a few years prior that he would be with Shouyou forever, he wouldn’t have believed it, but he would be with Shouyou forever and it filled him with joy and pride. How was he able to score something so beautiful, Kenma didn’t know. All he knew was that he was incredibly happy.

At the moment, Kenma was on his bed, quietly humming as he tapped on the buttons on his PSP. He cocked his head to the side and smiled softly at the object of his affection that was staring back at him, a bright smile etched on his face.

“You really do light up my life Shouyou,” Kenma whispered, stroking his cheek. “I love you”

Shouyou didn’t reply. Of course he wouldn’t, he was a lamp now. 

A stuffed Shouyou lamp. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494290) really nice fic by [daracraichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daracraichi/pseuds/daracraichi) because I found it really interesting lol.


End file.
